1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit and a method of making the same, and more particularly, to a semiconductor integrated circuit device which includes at least a CCD type integrated circuit and a bipolar type integrated circuit in a single chip and a method of making the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With development of fine pattern technology in integrated circuits (ICs) or large scale integrated circuits (LSIs), various compact electronic devices having multifunctions and low power consumption have been recently developed. A compact device, which employs a package having many pins and accommodating at least one IC or LSI chip, has been required, and a multi-chip module has been also commercially available.
Further, in a CCD (Charge Coupled Device) type IC, it is easy to increase its integration density and to reduce its power consumption. Therefore, the CCD type IC has been used for solid state image pickup devices such as line sensors, area sensors, etc, and CCD delay devices. In a CCD type LSI used for video signal processing of TV receivers or video tape recorders, it has been performed to mount a plurality of CCD type and bipolar type LSI chips on a single package.
At any rate, however, the multi-chip techniques described above have the following disadvantages.
(1) Since discrete ICs are combined, it is difficult to constitute a device corresponding to a desired system. PA0 (2) Since electrodes among chips are electrically connected by wire bonding or the like, a high-speed operation of the device cannot be obtained due to long wiring structure. PA0 (3) It is difficult to obtain a compact device by decreasing the number of pins. PA0 (4) Since the package becomes large, reliability of the device is lowered due to cracks of a pellet or deterioration of humidity resistance. PA0 (5) There is a limit to decrease the power consumption of the device.
A CCD type integrated circuit requires a predetermined breakdown voltage. At the same time, for providing CCD type, bipolar type, and MOS type integrated circuits in a semiconductor substrate, isolated regions arranged in the semiconductor substrate must have good isolation characteristics.